Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire version 25
by crysofinx
Summary: My version of things. Dumbledore desides to hire Bodyguards for the school fourth year. Vague XMen crossover.


Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, version X

Notes: it basically starts off the same as the fourth book, but I'm adding a few things and changing others. You don't like it, don't read it. Opinions are always welcomed.I own nothing. slight X Men crossover.

Albus Dumbledore was worried. That was not all uncommon. What was uncommon was that he was passing in his study at Hogwarts, and physically showing his worry. Things had happened only a few weeks ago that could be very bad indeed if things happened the way he foresaw them too.

The escape of Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a Wormatil as his former friends referred to him, was, while not immediately troublesome, a small problem. For Albus knew that Voldemort was alive, and, if his information and knowledge of Peter correct, then Peter would attempt to help bring his master back into power; not out off loyalty, but out of fear. This could bring Voldemort back into power far sooner than Albus expected, or wanted, for that matter. He had hopped that Harry Potter would have left Hogwarts before Voldemort came back. But it seems that, for the time being, anyways, the time schedule for his untimely return has been moved forward. Although Dumbledore did not know when he would appear in full power, he did not truly expect it before Harry Potter and his friends entered his sixth year. In the meantime, he did expect the activities of the Death Eaters, Voldemort's loyal servants, to escalate. He did not know whether they would attack the school directly or not, but he expected them not too, for they weren't that stupid, nor that large a group at the moment, with having many of them in Azkaban.

Sitting down to finish his breakfast of eggs and toast, he began to read the Muggle newspaper The London Times. He liked to keep informed on the happenings of Muggles, as there may be a day when an alliance with some of them might be needed. While turning through the periodicals, he spied an add that, for some reason, stood out to him. After a moment, he understood why.

**Need Inconspicuous Bodyguards? Safeguarding of Loved ones and/or possessions? Feel Threatened by strange forces and want physical reassurance of safety? Then call 1-800-Grd-You9 for further information on how you can get safety 24/7. **

Bodyguards at the school was something he had never considered, considering there wasn't really a good wizarding agency that one could hire that wouldn't take bribes. Though, there were Muggle agencies that might work. Deciding to get the "further information" from the add, he wrote down the number and placed a call.

Ring Ring

"I'll get it" yelled out at tall young woman. Reaching the phone before any of her associates could, she picked up and answered.

"Hello and thank you for calling MythGuardians. My name is Tanya. How may I be of service?

The voice that replied was, from the start off, old, yet wise. "Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am replying to the add in the London Times Newspaper. It specified that you guard loved ones; that is correct? And that you guard against strange forces?"

Tanya brightened at the thought of a new costumer, and not one of the prank calls or wrong numbers that kept coming in. "Yes that is correct for both questions. Any guarding that is required can be done by this agency."

There was a small sigh of relief that came over the phone before he continued. "That is wonderful. I have a slight predicament that is highly unusual, yet there are many children involved." He paused for a moment, as if wondering how much he should tell her. Tanya grabbed a pen and paper and started writing notes. "Please go on."

"He seemed to have chosen his words, for he did continue. "I am the headmaster of a school in the north of Scotland. The school is quite old, and I feel that, if certain things came to pass, then the children would be in grave danger."

"So you want bodyguards to watch over the children in case this something does come to pass, so the children will be safe from harm?" inquired Tanya. While this was not a new childe-guarding job for her or her teammates, it was new to be at a school and guard many children at once. But it was not impossible. Not with their powers.

"Yes, exactly. Though there are…circumstances... that need to be explained in person." Said Mr. Dumbledore with a slight hesitation.

"Naturally. We will have to see the school, of course, and talk to the teachers and such. Is the school private or public?"

"Private. The teachers are readily available to talk to if needed."

"Ah, that makes everything easier. The students have dorms, I presume?" dormitories would make their job easier. Watching a large number of students is impossible when they all go home for the day.

"Yes. Four dorm rooms. You will understand more when we meet."

"Yes. About that. When would be the best time for us to meet? And where?"

There was silence on the phone a few seconds before he answered. "It would be better if you actually came to the school. It will explain much of what I can't over the phone."

"That works out. What's the address to the school? And when should we be expected?"

"Ah. Now that is a problem. The school does not have an address, which will also be explained. The children arrive by train every year. If you will meet me a Kings Cross in London in two days, that would be perfect." 'Dumbledore sounds faintly amused for some reason' though Tanya. 'Must be the school lacking an address.'

"Um… that works. What time should we expect you?"

"Does 12:30 work for you?"

"Works perfectly."

"Then I shall see you at 12:30 at Kings Cross in two days."

"Me and my associates" Tanya interjected.

"Pardon me?" asked Dumbledore.

"You will be meeting me and my associates. We all need to see the school and meet the teachers" replied Tanya.

"Ah. Of course. And how many associates will you be bringing?"

"Three more beside myself."

"Ah. Well, I will be seeing each of you then."

"Yes we will. Good day to you, Mr. Dumbledore."

"And good day to you, Ms. Tanya." With that said, Dumbledore hung up the phone. Tanya did likewise, looking over her notes in the process. Finally, she called for her associates to begin discussing this job.

"Ok, so your saying is were gonna guard a bunch of kids? In a private school?" asked Livia Bercovia. Livia is 20 years old, and doesn't like children. Also, because she used to go to a private school, tended to hate them. Her friends knew this, and expected her to not like the job offer. She was of Mongolian decent, but the features had softened by the time she was born. Rich chocolate brown hair with deep blue eyes went together with a nicely tanned skin. She wasn't very tall, about average at 5'4. Her body was that of someone who, while not working out in a gym, still kept in shape. Her personality could, at times, sour sugar. Though, if you were her friend, you were stuck with her for life.

"That is what he said" said Tanya. To describe Tanya Trask, one needs to think of an undiscovered model. Then add glasses and a casual attire and you have her. She had black hair with a natural bluish tint. Her brown eyes were unremarkable, yet sometimes could captivate those who did not know her. Her best features, according to her friends, was her smile, though her boyfriend kept telling her it was her backside that was the best. She usually hit him for this. She was like a new teacher personality wise, always kind and caring, though to piss her off was to be in pain. She was tall for her age, between 5'9 and 5'10, though no one could agree which she was closer to, so she always said 5'9.5. It sometimes confused people. At 19, she was the youngest.

"What do you think he meant by unusual circumstances?" asked her boyfriend, Dominic Vertes. Much of the time, he asked questions that had already been answered, but that was his style, as most of the time he was listening to other things. At 6'1, he was the tallest of the group by approximately 2 inches. He currently had black hair with green highlights, though his natural color was a dark brown. His hazel eyes had a clouded look to then, for he was partially blind, though that did not hamper him at all. He did have glasses for reading and such, but he didn't usually wear them. He had an eyebrow ring in his left eyebrow, and an earring at the top of each ear. He worked out 3 times a week, so he was physically fit. He was English looking in his features, yet had an attitude of an American, which he was. And since he was 21, he had a drink once a day, though it was always a red wine, as he couldn't stand the taste of any other liquor. He was a firm believer that a glass of red wine a day helps with one immune system

"No clue, though at a private school, it could be anything from the occult to a secret mutant school. Neither of which is really bad" replied Tanya.

"Says you. Normal kids are bad enough, but mutant kids are just plain evil. They always play tricks on you. And then you can never figure who did the trick cause they always lie to you. Am I right?" argued Livia.

"Not necessarily. Some do tell the truth, you just don't believe them" answered Marie-Ange Colbert. She is a French native that moved to the United States when she was young, yet she has kept her accent. She was 21 and the levelheaded one of the group. Her auburn hair brought out her light brown eyes. At 5'4, she had enough height to her that she wasn't short, yet she wasn't tall by any means either. She was just at a normal height. Her slim body was average. She commonly wore suits with a long jacket, as she usually handled the business of the group.

"That's not true. They always lie. Their electric impulses always rise when they lie" countered Livia.

"Not always. Anyways, most kids are scared of you, so their electrical impulses would rise anyways" stated the blond Daniel Ross. Slim like a swimmer, Daniel was the groups' jokester. He also tended to say the obvious. He was 5'11, and hated being shorter than Dominic, though they were best friends. He constantly wore sunglasses, even at night, fore he was very light sensitive. Mostly, he looked like a farm boy. Or an LA model, which ever came first. He was only 20 and tended to sometimes get drunk, which was about once a month. He also had a crush on Livia, and everyone knew he had one on her; and while she denied it, she returned the feelings.

"Oh, shut up. You're ruining my argument" spat Livia, though with much less anger in her voice since it was Daniel.

"You don't really have a basis for disliking children anyways. So anyways, were meeting this dude at a train station?" asked Dominic.

"Yes. At Kings Cross, London at 12:30 in two days. So we better go pack our bags for a short trip. And no, we won't be sightseeing" finalized. A groan of despair rose from Dominic, Daniel and Livia. They had been hoping to get some new clothes while they were in London.

Reviews would be wonderful, though not really necesary. info on Tanya Trask and Marie-Ange Colbert can be found at thnak you.


End file.
